Valentine's Day Traditions
by PrincessChiz
Summary: Usually on Valentine's Day, Carly, Sam and Freddie had always snuggled up on the couch and watched sappy chick flicks whilst eating mounds of chocolate they bought for themselves. This year however, Sam is miles away from both Carly and Freddie, and Cat has a date. Will she continue the tradition alone? SEDDIE


After a few days of constant arguing, Sam had agreed to let Cat go out with Robbie on Valentine's Day. After the tuna incident, 'Cabbie' had grown even closer and now Robbie had "something special" planned for the two of them. Sam at first didn't want her to go, as this would be her first Valentine's Day alone. Not that she'd ever had a boyfriend on Valentine's Day, but her, Carly and Freddie had always snuggled up on the couch and watched sappy chick flicks whilst eating mounds of chocolate they bought for themselves. If Carly did have a date, which she sometimes did, then Sam and Freddie would just continue the tradition alone, without it being too weird.  
>This year, however, she was in Venice, a long way away from Seattle and an even longer way from Italy, where Carly was. She was hoping to spend the day with Cat – hopefully that would take her mind off it – but that apparently wasn't the plan anymore. Robbie had asked Cat out and Sam felt mean not to let her go, as Cat deserved happiness, and it was Valentine's Day, after all.<br>Sam was planning to just eat and sleep her feelings away, but then she was asked to do a babysitting job. She was going to decline, but was reminded that this child was only a baby, and that she was alone anyway, so it might be nice to have some company.  
>So, after helping Cat get ready for her date, Sam plopped herself down on the couch. The baby wasn't due for another hour, and it was only five o'clock, so she just relaxed and watched TV. It wasn't long before Sam's mind started to wander, and she ended up on the topic of Freddie – as usual.<p>

Since the tuna incident, Sam and Freddie hadn't spoken. Even though Sam had promised to "grab some dinner" with him, they hadn't lived up to that. However much Sam wanted too, she was scared to see him. Once was bad enough, bad enough to reveal all of her old feelings. She felt like a girly girl again, he made her feel the best things – and that was bad.  
>Even though Sam tried not to think about him, he always crept into her mind and she knew she needed to do something.<br>Sam's phone lit up, and she looked over. It was a text from Carly. The two of them text often, but obviously hadn't seen each other since Carly left. She was hoping to visit in Summer Vacation, though.  
>The text read: <em>Hey :D<br>Hi!  
>How are you?<br>Lonely.  
>Me too.<br>I would say I'd come over with Chocolates and we could watch a movie, but I can't see that happening.  
>No, me neither. I miss that!<br>Me too.  
>Where's Cat?<br>She has a date.  
>And you don't?<br>Nope.  
>Still moping over Freddie?<br>I don't 'mope' over Freddie.  
>You love him.<br>I don't love him.  
>When did you last see him?<br>About a month ago.  
>Have you been meeting up?<br>It was only that once. I don't think we'll meet up again.  
>Please?<br>No.  
>Why?<br>I'm scared, Shay, you know that. I don't want to like him again.  
>Please?<br>No!  
>Fine, anyway, I've got to go. But think about meeting up with him, yeah?<br>Sure, I'll think about it. I'm not doing it though._

Two hours later, Sam was still sat in the same position on the couch but this time with a baby in her arms. Baby Fay was six months old, and her parents had gone out for the first time since she was born. Sam had soothed her so she eventually fell asleep, so she now was watching the TV quietly whilst cradling her.  
>Half an hour later, Sam heard the doorbell ring. She looked down at the baby to make sure it hadn't woken her up – it hadn't – then she walked towards the door. Fay was resting her head on Sam's shoulder. Sam carefully opened the door one-handed, but almost dropped Fay when she saw who it was.<br>Freddie Benson was stood there smiling, a carrier bag full of chocolate he had bought on the way there in his hand.  
>Sam bit her lip in nervousness as the two stared at each other for a moment, before Freddie spoke up. "Hey, Sam."<br>"Freddie."  
>"Can I come in?"<br>"Oh, yeah, sure." Sam walked slowly to the couch, resting the baby back in her arms and then settling down. Freddie followed, and then sat down next to her. "So, why are you here?"  
>"Well, its Valentine's Day."<br>"And?"  
>"Our tradition. You didn't think I'd forget did you Sam?"<br>"I didn't think you'd come."  
>"Why?"<br>"We're kind of all apart now."  
>"I know that, but that doesn't mean we have to stop doing what we've always done. I know Carly's not here, but she wasn't always here before."<br>"Right…"  
>"So am I alright to stay, Puckett?"<br>"Sure, Benson."

One hour into the film, all of the chocolates had been eaten. The baby had woken up, but after being fed was now snuggled up in Freddie's arms, giving Sam a break.  
>"You full yet?" Freddie asked.<br>"Nope."  
>"I have one more thing for you." Freddie reached to the bottom of the carrier bag. "Here you go, Sammy."<br>"Don't call me that." Sam warned, but took the presents anyway.  
>Freddie had presented another box of chocolates. Sam was confused as to why these ones were separate, but as soon as she opened the box she saw why.<br>The chocolates were milk chocolate (her favourite) and written in white chocolate was the message:

**Happy Valentine's Day, Puckett.  
>Love, Benson.<br>x**

Sam looked up at Freddie's nervous face. She smiled. "Will you go out with me, Sam?"  
>"Freddie, I-"<br>"Please, Sam."  
>"But…"<br>"What's bothering you?"  
>"We don't work well together."<br>"But we love each other."  
>"But we don't work. I didn't like the way we dated before."<br>"I can change." Freddie pleaded.  
>"I don't want you to change. I just wish that when we'd dated, we had acted a bit more like ourselves, we were too sloppy and-"<br>"I can do that, Sam. Just please-"  
>"I'll go out with you, Freddie, just not yet."<br>"When?"  
>"When we're ready." Sam smiled reassuringly. "I think if we went out now it would be a bit quick. I'd like to get to know you again, you know. you could have changed – I defiantly have. I want all the cute flirting before the actual dating. The in-denial-ness. I liked that, Freddie."<br>"So you're saying you just want to be friends who have an attraction towards each other at the moment?"  
>"I'd like that."<br>"Then so would I." Freddie smiled.  
>"Happy Valentine's Day, Sammy."<br>"You too, Benson."

**A/N – I keep telling myself I won't write any more one-shots, but then I end up doing it anyway. I have a few ideas for some big stories, but I just don't have the time at the moment. Stupid College. Amway, I hope you enjoy this little Valentine's Day fic (I'm not doing anymore chapters), I just wrote it because I'm lonely this Valentine's Day. As usual.  
>Daisy:D<strong>


End file.
